


Come Here, Kitty

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Catboy Castiel (Supernatural), Crossdressing, Hunter Dean Winchester, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Maid Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Dean always imagined having a maid in the bunker since he and Sam hardly have time to clean or cook for themselves. Meeting Castiel must be a miracle. Not only is he a maid, but he's a very sexy maid. Dean has met a couple of catboys in his life, but never as beautiful as Castiel.





	Come Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine. I didn't have a beta reader available to look over this one shot. I thought about this idea and couldn't resist writing it. If anyone wants to volunteer on helping me proof read my fanfics to make it better and easier to read please let me know. Criticism in the comments is welcome. Don't worry about being too harsh on my writing. I want to get better at it so every comment helps and motivates me to write more. Thank you!

The sound of the fridge opening and closing harshly startled Sam from his daydream. He was researching and stumbled onto a possible case which led him to zone out. He looked up at his brother who glared angrily at the fridge with distaste. He had grabbed the leftover Chinese food that was bought over a week ago. Sam scrunched up his nose when he saw Dean smell the box. Dean shrugged and opened it. He immediately regretted it when the mouse squeaked in protest at being found from its shelter. “Ahh…” Dean tossed the box away and thought about burning the trash can. They really needed to clean the bunker but they hardly had any time for that. It was case after case and there was always a big bad. For once, Dean just wanted to eat like a king and not cover his nose when he smelt something foul.

“You know, we could really use a maid. Maybe even get them one of those cute little outfits,” Dean said out loud with a grin.

“Them?” Sam repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Dean’s grin fell and glanced at Sam with a shrug. “I don’t judge. This bunker stinks. We hardly have time to clean our own rooms. It was just a suggestion.” A suggestion that won’t come true, Dean reminded himself bitterly. It didn’t hurt to think about one of his many fantasies. He liked his lips just by thinking about it. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You done thinking about the ways you’ll harass our maid if we had one?” Sam glared. Dean glared right back at him. “If so, I have a case for us.” Sam looked back at his laptop screen and pulled up the article.

Dean slid next to Sam and skimmed over the article. His eyes were mostly drawn to the photo though. It was a mansion. He always fantasized about having a mansion when he was a kid. Being a hunter didn’t give him the luxury though, but a man could dream. He tore his gaze away and read over the article. Three victims., one suspect who claimed to have seen a ghost in the mansion, and the owner of it in denial of it. That’s all Dean got from the article. He wasn’t looking forward to go hunting just yet, but he did want to see the mansion. He didn’t know why he was so excited about it.

“Looks like we’re going on another adventure. Yay.” Dean said sarcastically. His shoulders dropped with exhaustion. He needed to skip breakfast again. It was usually his favorite meal of the day. Okay, maybe it was dessert because he just can’t resist pie.

“Let’s just go before you drop dead from hunger.” Sam chuckled quietly before leaving the kitchen.

Dean frowned. He looked through the cabinets to search for something, anything. He came up with empty cabinets, spoiled bread, and stale cereal. It wasn’t enough to sate his hunger which made him disappointed. He would need to stop by a burger joint on their way to Louisiana. It was going to be a long ride.

-     -     -     -     -

Dean breathed in the fresh air of Lakeview, Louisiana. Everywhere he looked he noticed how clean and new the city looked. Worst of all, the brothers kept receiving disapproval looks from the pedestrians that walked by Dean’s beloved Chevy Impala. He tried to scold his features and not give in to punch one of the snobs. They had to stay at a motel out of the city because the prices here were just too high despite the five stars they receive on Yelp. Sam and Dean didn’t reek of money. They were sure the rich snobs knew their suits were cheaply made. That’s what happens when someone becomes a hunter. Their budget isn’t that high.

Dean was the first to move away from all the prying eyes. He and his brother walked up to the “haunted” mansion. The lights inside were on which meant someone was inside. Dean rang the doorbell and stepped back as they waited on the front porch. A young man who looked no older than 25 opened the door. Dean backtracked. Not a man. The ears and the tail; a  _ catboy.  _ He was a head shorter than Dean with a smaller frame. The hunter has met his fair share of catboys and catgirls but has never hooked up with one. For them, it was mating. Unless they were a prostitute or pornstar and Dean wasn’t going to pay for sex no matter how curious and hot they were. Thank god for Pornhub.

This catboy was a very vivid fantasy of Dean’s. He was wearing a maid outfit that left Dean’s mouth watering for a very different hunger. Not to mention the blush that formed on his adorable cheeks and Dean was left to wonder how low that blush went. Sharp pain on his side brought him back from his trance and he whipped around to glare at his irritated brother.

“And this is my partner…” Sam repeated with impatience.

Dean held a hand out and the catboy grasped it. “Special agent Tom Hanniger. You are very beautiful, and I am very single.” He winked.

The catboy giggled and ducked his head to hide his blush. “I’m sure you tell that to all the catboys.”

“Nope. You’re the first.” Dean grinned mischievously.

Sam groaned and leaned his head back. “Agent Hanniger, I advise you to unhand the man.” He glared.

Dean huffed and dropped his hand. The catboy smiled. “My name is Castiel. Come in!” Castiel opened the door wider to let the agents in. He closed the door and turned to them. Dean looked around the house and whistled lowly. It was sparklingly clean and organized. He was impressed. All he wanted to do was lay in the comfortable looking sofas and watch horror movies on the 60-inch flat screen tv. “Can I get you anything? I just got done cooking up lunch for Mr. Evans, but he isn’t here yet.” 

“Yes. Whatever is fine, thank you.” Dean called out before Sam could decline. “What? The guy’s rich. He could buy more groceries if he wanted to,” he whispered to his brother. Sam shook his head. Dean plopped down on the comfy couch and made himself comfortable with a sated sigh. Sam sat on rocking chair and stiffened when it squeaked. Dean had to laugh. “Lay off. Cas has been so nice to us.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Cas?”

“What?”

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. Dean snickered and crossed his legs. A couple of minutes later Cas came back with a tray. He handed a plate to Dean first and blushed when Dean winked at him. He handed the other plate to Sam who nodded in thanks. Dean immediately dug into his plate of food that contained rice, beans, steak, and guacamole with chips. He tried each one and moaned every time the taste of food flooded his senses. “This is better than any restaurant I tried. Props to you, Cas.”

“Better than the Roadhouse?” Sam asked.

“Who?” Dean asked after a while of just munching on his food. Cas giggled and fiddled with his handkerchief. It was obvious he didn’t receive that many compliments. Dean vowed to compliment him every time he can. For once, the food sated his hunger. It was one hundred times better than a fast food restaurant that was for sure.

“What brings you, agents?” Cas finally asked.

“We’re here about the deaths of Olivia, Ryan, and Nancy,” Sam said. He ate a small portion of his lunch while Dean was already almost done with his. He had no shame and Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard what happened. Poor kittens. They were much younger than me.” Cas frowned and fiddled with his fingers. His tail twitched with nerves and his eyes looked sad when he thought about them.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “They were all cat people?” He looked at Dean who thought the same. The first connection they had. What does this ghost have against cat people? They were cute and harmless in Dean’s opinion.

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “Samandriel was the maid before I. I recently started working here for a month now.”

Dean stopped devouring his food to join in on the conversation. “Have you experienced any weird incidents? Cold spots? Movements? Weird noises? Perhaps any traces of negative energy?” He knew that cat people can sense danger better than any human.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. It was adorable. “No. Not when I’m here anyway.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Do you know where we can find Samandriel?”

Cas hesitated a bit before reaching into his pocket. He walked up to Dean and gave him the piece of crumpled paper. “This is where he’ll be at. I visited him a couple of times. Please...Please don’t take him away. He’s just a boy.” He pleaded with watery eyes and Dean had to swallow down his emotions that threatened to build up. He nodded.

“I promise. We just want to talk to him.” Dean ate the rest of his food before standing from the couch. He handed the empty plate to Cas. “Thank you for the food. It truly was amazing.”

“Thank you, Agent Hanniger,” Cas whispered.

Before they could leave Dean spotted Sam’s unfinished food. He pointed at the food. “Are you going to finish that?” He asked and Sam shook his head. He turned to Cas with a very pleading loos. “Can you do me a favor and pack that up for me? I want to eat it for later.”

Cas nodded with a smile. “Of course.” He grabbed Sam’s plate and headed into the kitchen.

“Are you seducing him for food?” Sam asked when the catboy disappeared from view.

“I can’t help it. He makes the best food. Maybe I’ll come by tomorrow morning. I bet he makes the best breakfast.” Dean licked his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll wait in the car,” he grumbled. He turned away from his brother and headed out through the front door.

Cas emerged from the kitchen with a container. He handed it to Dean and gave him a shy smile. He looked so beautiful. Dean wasn’t kidding about that part. Not one bit. He wanted the catboy, so much, but it hurt knowing he couldn’t have him. This life wasn’t for someone as innocent as Cas. Dean was going to make the most of it and hope to get to know the catboy this couple of days.

“Thank you very much. I’ll be thinking about you when I eat this. Thinking how good of a cook you are.” Dean grinned.

Cas giggled and shook his head. “Oh, Agent Hanniger. You flatter me. You should go before your partner gets angry at you.” He touched Dean’s arm and smoothed down a wrinkle. His ears twitched cutely.

“Ah, let him get mad. I don’t really care.” Dean chuckled. The two stared at each other for a while until they heard the sound of Dean’s car beeping. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Cas. “My card. Just call when something comes up, alright? I’ll see you later hopefully?”

Cas fiddled with the card and nodded. “Later,” he confirmed.

Dean smiled one last time before turning away and leaving the mansion. He had a dopey grin on his face as he made his way to the Impala. He opened the car door and slipped into the driver’s seat. Sam side eyed his brother as the car started to move. “You seem way too happy about the case,” he said with a chuckle and quirked an eyebrow.

“I can’t be happy?” Dean scoffed. He took out the crumpled piece of paper and glanced at it. “Be useful and put this address in your phone.” He handed the piece of paper to Sam.

Sam grabbed it and quickly typed the address into the google maps app. He instructed Dean when to turn and named the streets they passed through. Thankfully the place wasn’t that far away from the mansion. They could’ve missed the place if it weren’t for Dean’s good eye at pointing out things. It was a hole in a wall sort of place. A good choice. Dean parked his car in front of the gate and the brothers climbed out of the car.

Dean banged his fist against the gate and the two waited until a young boy peered out through the crack of the door. “Who are you?” He asked silently.

“Federal agents.” The brothers flashed their badges at the boy. “I’m agent Tom Hanniger and this is my partner agent Carter Lee. We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened the other night. Did you claim to see a ghost? Castiel gave us your address.”

Samandriel let out a quiet breath. “I already told the cops everything. They didn’t believe me. What makes you two any different? You won’t believe a word I say.”

“Try us,” Dean challenged.

Samandriel frowned and, after a while, nodded slowly. He unlocked the gate and opened it to let the brothers inside. He peered out through the doorway and looked around the streets before locking both doors. He led them down a narrow hallway and into a small room that was practically his shelter. He turned on the light and Dean was able to see him clearly. He was a closed off kid and averted their gaze. His tail and ears were stiff as if a single move would hurt him.

“What do you want to know?” Samandriel asked quietly.

“What did you see that night?” Sam asked.

Samandriel shrugged. “I-I don’t really know what I say. One second I was cleaning Mr. Evans’ room and the next I see this figure heading right towards me. I ran. I could hear her laughter. It was cruel and creepy.” His voice wavered a lot when he spoke. He started to play with his tail and he couldn’t look the brothers in the eye.

Dean narrowed his eyes a bit and hummed quietly. “You sure that’s it?” He glanced at Sam who had the same suspicion. Samandriel was lying or leaving something out. “Nothing else happened in the mansion?”

Samandriel glance at Dean and looked away almost immediately. “I-I’m sure.”

“You know, you can tell us anything. We believe you. You’re just not telling us everything.”

Samandriel looked shocked but also fearful. He tugged on his collar and gulped. His cheeks were heating up and all he wanted to do was hide away. Dean pitied him. The catboy really was spooked.

“Before the g-ghost appeared Mr. Evans was home. I-I-I was almost done with my duties. All I needed was his room but I didn’t realize he was coming home so soon. I didn’t hear him when he came up the stairs. I was just putting his clothes away when he came inside the room…” Samandriel gulped and his hands started to shake. The brothers stood silently as Samandriel took a deep breath. “He started to touch me, and I...didn’t know what to do. I thought he wasn’t going to stop and take it further...that’s until we saw the ghost. He was terrified but it looked like he recognized her. I don’t know...I ran for it.” He sighed tiredly and sat heavily on the mattress on the floor.

All Dean wanted to do was punch Mr. Evans; whoever he is. He hasn’t seen that guy before. Hopefully, he’ll get to meet him before the hunt ends. He would love to break the man’s nose. “Did you want it? Would you have consented to him if he took it further?” He asked quietly.

Samandriel shrugged lazily. “I don’t know. He was my boss. I just can’t-” he cut himself off.

“Hey, it’s okay if you didn’t want it. Just because you’re a catboy doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to say no. Especially to these rich bastards. If they don’t listen then kick them where the sun doesn’t shine or aim for the nose.” Dean placed a hand on Samandriel’s shoulder and smiled.

Sam made a noise of protest when Dean encouraged the boy to start violence, but he was smiling anyways. Dean had a way with words and Samandriel had lightened up and even laughed.

“Thank you very much for your time. We’ll be out of your hair now. You truly helped with our investigation,” Sam informed the boy with a small smile. Dean nodded at Samandriel before the brothers made their way out.

“It’s time to ask Mr. Evans some questions,” Dean murmured and Sam nodded in agreement.

-     -     -     -     -

Later that night, Cas was exhausted with the chores already. He wiped away the sweat with the sleeve of his shirt and huffed. He pushed the vacuum and walked into every room of the mansion. Why did a man want a house this huge if he didn’t have any other family living in it? Cas will never know and didn’t plan on founding out.

Once he finished vacuuming the last room of the mansion he turned off the machine and returned it to the storage room. He groaned and tugged on his sweaty outfit. He really loved the maid outfit but not when he’s doing chores. The cloth always stuck to his body and Mr. Evans made sure he wore it. Creep, Cas thought to himself. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water before taking a sip of it. He sighed in relief and drank the whole thing. He washed the glass and dried it before placing it in its rightful place.

He searched through his pockets for his handkerchief when his hand grasped onto the card. He looked down at it and smiled sheepishly. Agent Hanniger was such a gentleman and very handsome. He wondered how the man was like. Would he like more of his cooking? He laughed and shook his head. What was he thinking? Agent Hanniger would soon be leaving once he was done with the investigation. Cas will truly miss him. It’s been a while since people treated him as a person instead of a pet or Mr. Evans’ maid. He scrunched up his nose; he hated that label so much.

Cas walked into his bedroom Mr. Evans provides for him and placed the card on the bed. He made sure to lock the door in case if Mr. Evans returned and stripped out of the outfit. He placed it in the basket and looked through his drawers for pajamas. Once he slipped them on he laid under the covers and placed the card on the nightstand. He laid on his side and stared at the card. Exhaustion weighed him down and he starred off into space until sleep won him over.

The next couple of days was quite lonely for Cas. The agents didn’t visit the mansion anymore, and he knew he shouldn’t care but he does. Damn agent Hanniger with his charming smile. The card burned a hole in his pocket as he walked around the mansion to do his daily chores. Today, the chores weren’t as tiring and Cas had an hour to spare before his bedtime. Yes, he has a bedtime. He didn’t want Mr. Evans firing him because he didn’t follow the schedule. Even though he hasn’t arrived home in a couple of days.

Cas sat down on the sofa with his sweatpants and a plain t-shirt on. He turned on the flat screen TV with the remote and surfed through the channels. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall to make sure he had time as he changed the channels every thirty seconds when it wasn’t interesting. He stumbled upon a romantic film and placed the remote down. The story and acting made Cas gush over the film. He always imagined a knight in shining armor sweeping him off his feet as they rode off into the sunset. A catboy could dream.

He was so engrossed in the film he didn’t notice the sound of an engine in the driveway. The film was rising to the climax but it was interrupted when the front door opened. Cas shot up from the sofa and he quickly turned off the TV. He looked up at the clock and gulped. He was supposed to be sleeping. Mr. Evans entered the living room and locked the door behind him. He was surprised to see Cas and smirked.

“What are you doing up, kitty?” Mr. Evans asked.

“I was watching a film. I’m so sorry I lost track of time.” Cas looked down at the ground and gulped. His tail stiffened and he felt an awful feeling deep in his gut.

“It’s alright, Castiel. I’m not angry with you.” Mr. Evans gave him a sinister smile. He walked closer to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I just hope you follow the rules in the near future.” He squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“I will!” Cas nodded eagerly. Mr. Evans smirked and his hand wandered down Cas’ arm. He rubbed it gently and his hand went lower. The catboy swallowed thickly and stepped back. “I need to get to bed,” he breathed out quickly.

“What’s the point now if you’re still up?” Mr. Evans took a step forward which promoted Cas to take another step back. Mr. Evans gripped his arm, hard enough to bruise, and Cas wanted to cry. For a split second, he wished he listens to Samandriel when he said to not take the maid job. He knew why, but what other choice did he have? He had nowhere to go. No place to live.

“Please don’t touch me, sir,” Cas mumbled almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” Mr. Evans asked as he tugged on Cas’ sweatpants.

Cas froze. He couldn’t say or do anything the moment Mr. Evans started to touch him in the wrong places. His breath quickened, and his mind was screaming at him to  _ move _ to  _ run _ but he was frozen in his spot. Before Mr. Evans could go any further Cas started to shiver. He could see his own huff of breath and a moment later, a figure came into view in front of the pair.

Cas jumped in fear and backed away from the flickering figure. He was hyperventilating and looking around the room. The ghost came at him and he ran through the front door. When he was outside the ghost couldn’t get past an invisible barrier and she screeched. He didn’t stop running until he was a block away from the mansion. He whimpered and rubbed his bare arms at an attempt to stay warm. His bare feet hurt by just walking and no cars came through. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and felt for the card. He took it out and looked down at it. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he kept walking until he passed by a payphone. He grabbed the couple of quarters he carried on him and inserted them in the payphone. He picked up the telephone and dialed the number on the card. The phone rang, it rang for a while that Cas’ hope started to dim.

Finally, someone answered. “Hello?”

“A-Agent Hanniger? It’s me, Castiel. I-I’m so sorry for calling you so late it’s just that…it’s just that…” he whimpered and his teeth started to chatter. “I saw the ghost…” he finished quietly.

“Are you okay? Where are you now?” Agent Hanniger asked quickly.

“I’m fine. I’m by a payphone. I ran out of the mansion and didn’t think to put on a pair of shoes or a jacket.” Cas chuckled without any humor behind it. “I’m by Diamond Ave.”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t move.” The sound of a car door slamming shut could be heard through the call and Cas sighed in relief. The agent was coming to get him. Cas couldn’t be more grateful in his life.

“Okay.” Cas messed with the cord and looked around the empty dark streets.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming to get you. I have to go, but I promise to be there as fast as I can.”

Cas nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” The call ended and he placed the telephone back. He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned heavily against the brick wall. All he wanted right now was to be wrapped up in a soft blanket and drink hot cocoa while watching a romantic film. Was it too much to ask for?

Cas was shaking the time agent Hanniger finally came to his rescue. The man got out of the car and wrapped a trench coat around the shivering catboy. He led him into the car and walked to the driver’s side to get in. Cas was so grateful for the heater the car had. They didn’t talk as agent Hanniger drove. Being engulfed in an overly large trench coat and the heater hitting at him in full force made Cas sleepy. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and stared out the window.

-     -     -      -     -

By the time they returned to the motel the catboy was fast asleep. It was adorable, Dean couldn’t resist watching him sleep for a while. He carried Cas into the motel room and laid him down on the bed that wasn’t occupied. Sam was giving him odd looks at his spot on the other bed.

“That’s why you left in such a hurry?” Sam questioned.

“He sounded terrified, Sam. I couldn’t just leave him there.” Dean sighed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his boots.

“I get it. I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Sam gave Dean a tight-lipped smile before getting under the covers of the twin sized bed. He turned his back towards them and Dean sighed quietly. He stroked the nape of his neck and thinned his lips together. He knew how bad this looked. Sam must’ve figured he was just trying to get into Cas’ pants. It was the total opposite of that. He wanted to get to know the man and hoped they would develop something between them. Whatever that something is.

He figured Cas wouldn’t want someone who itinerants and hunts down the supernatural. Not many people stayed with Dean when they found out what he did for a living. He couldn’t blame them it was a dangerous line of work.

Dean walked over to the small couch and sprawled across it. He huffed quietly and looked up at the ceiling. It took a while for him to fall asleep, and when he did, it wasn’t the best sleep he had.

The next morning the brothers were up and grabbing their weapons. Cas was still sleeping for another thirty minutes when he finally opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched his arms out over his head and yawned.

“Hey, sleepyhead. We got breakfast for you.” Dean smiled as he handed the paper bag to Cas. The catboy lit up and grabbed it. He looked into it and grabbed a couple of the fries to eat.

“You ready?” Sam asked. He glanced at Cas then at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. “At least let him eat.”

Cas tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

Dean sighed and frowned. He glared at his brother and balled his fists. He absolutely didn’t like Sam’s idea, but if they were going to catch this ghost then it needed to be done. “We’re not actual federal agents. We’re hunters. We hunt down the supernatural hence why we’re in this town because Mr. Evans’ mansion is haunted. My name is Dean Winchester and the grouchy man over there is my brother Sam.” He pointed a finger at Sam who glowered. “We figured out the connection between you, Samandriel, and the others. To lure the ghost out we need to use you as bait…”

Cas chewed on his food slowly and Dean waited for the catboy to process what he just said. After a while, he nodded but he looked terrified. Dean felt a frisson of fear just by thinking about it. Cas was so scared when he called last night. All Dean wanted to do was protect him from the dangers of the world.

“Okay...You’ll be there, right?” Cas stared at Dean with his big baby blue eyes and the man couldn’t refrain from smiling.

“Of course. We’ll both be there. You have nothing to worry about, Cas.” Dean reached out and rubbed Cas’ upper arm. His ears twitched from the touch and he blushed. He was so adorable it hurt Dean. “But we do need something. Have you ever seen a necklace that had a picture of Mr. Evans and his wife?”

Cas nodded. “Oh, yes.”

“Great! We need that to get rid of the ghost.”

The brothers waited for Cas to finish his meal before they drove to Mr. Evans’ mansion. The driveway was empty which meant he wasn’t home and Cas sighed in relief. Dean encouraged him with a smile. He cocked his gun and the brothers followed after Cas. the catboy entered the mansion and the brothers waited outside.

Dean was getting anxious as each second ticked away. Where the hell is the ghost? He tapped his foot and gripped his shotgun. Sam, on the other hand, was relaxed and didn’t seem all that concerned.

Suddenly, they heard something inside crash and Dean burst in through the door. Cas was tucked away in the corner of the room while the ghost loomed over him. “Hey! Leave him alone you jealous bitch,” Dean called out to her.

The ghost turned around and she appeared in front of Dean. She moved the furniture and the coffee table hit Dean on his side. He doubled over in pain and was able to dodge the vase right on time before it hit him. Behind him, Sam shot the gun and she screeched before disappearing. The brothers plastered their backs against each other and shifted their gazes all around the room for the ghost.

Dean glanced over at the dark corner where Cas was and sighed in relief when he wasn’t there anymore. He was most likely getting the necklace. The ghost appeared again and she flickered. She screeched and the furniture in the living room aimed towards the brothers. They threw themselves out of the way. Dean smacked his head against the wall and groaned in pain. He felt something on his chest and looked down. The necklace winked up at him and he grasped it. He felt his pockets and grabbed his lighter. He flicked the lighter on and watched as the gold melted right before his hands. The ghost halted and screeched in pain as she was burnt alive.

Dean dropped the burnt necklace and panted heavily. He glanced over at Cas and smiled in thanks. Cas looked damn proud of himself.

-     -     -     -     -

Mr. Evans was arrested a couple of days later when Sam and Dean turned in new evidence for Mr. Evans sexual assaulting catboys and catgirls. Dean was glad a predator like him was going to be locked up for a long time. Money won’t help him anymore. Their things were packed up and ready to go. Yet, Dean didn’t want to leave this town. Not right now anyways. He decided on visiting Cas one more time before leaving. He drove to Samandriel’s hideout and left Sam in the car to be able to talk to Cas alone.

When Dean knocked on the door he was surprised to see Cas opening the door. He wasn’t disappointed though. He smiled at the catboy and looked down at his feet. Get yourself together Winchester, Dean thought to himself before looking back up at Cas. “Hey,” He said quietly.

“Hey.” Cas grinned and leaned against the door. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I want to say goodbye. My brother and I are leaving. We can’t really live in a place like this. We’re not rich.” Dean chuckled.

Cas frowned. “I understand.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot and sighed. He opened his mouth to say or ask something but slammed it shut.

“You want to ask me something?” Dean asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Um...I was wondering...You can say no,” Cas said quickly and smiled bashfully. “I was just wondering if I could go with you? It’s just that I have nowhere else to go, and Samandriel is leaving soon. I can clean, do laundry, and cook. I can do many things to help out. Though I don’t know how to hunt, and I don’t think I would be good at that.” By now he was just rambling and blushing.

Dean smiled. “Cas, calm down.” He chuckled. “Yes, you can come. We actually need a maid in our bunker. We don’t have time to clean, go out shopping, or even cook. I think you being there would be great, and I’ll be able to try more of your cooking mmm.” He rubbed his belly and licked his lips.

Cas giggled happily. “Thank you! Let me go grab my stuff.” He turned around and skipped down the narrow hallway.

Dean chuckled and made his way to the Impala. He popped open the trunk and waited for Cas to come outside. Once he did, Dean helped him with his stuff and slammed the trunk shut. Cas climbed into the backseat while Dean entered the driver’s seat. Sam gave his brother a knowing smile and shook his head upon seeing Cas in the backseat.

-     -     -     -     -

**Two months later**

Cas settled in quite perfectly. He was a great help in the bunker. The brothers were able to eat three healthy meals every day and didn’t have to bother with the mess. The catboy took care of mostly everything, and whenever Dean had to go hunting with Sam he missed Cas. He missed him, even more, when they grew closer. Cas was all he thought about when away. He would get distracted a lot which resulted in Sam nagging at him non stop. So it was bad.

Dean hardly cared anyways. Cas deserved every kiss and phone call Dean gave him. He even deserved Dean’s cock up his ass which was always the best for the two. With Cas’ little outfits it came in handy. Dean loves Cas’ outfits. Every single one of them. Sometimes, he would even buy the catboy new outfits. Cas always accepted them with a little treat in mind.

After the recent hunt, Sam decided to go to the park. Dean didn’t even question it. All he wanted was to see Cas and see how he was doing. He opened the bunker door and closed it behind him. He went down the stairs two at a time and called out Cas’ name.

“I’m in the kitchen, Dean!” Cas called out to him.

Dean entered the kitchen and smirked at the sight in front of him. Cas was slightly bent over the counter to clean the most difficult parts such as behind the microwave. He was wearing one of the maid outfits Dean bought for him. It was black and white, way better than the blue one Mr. Evans had given him. Dean leaned back and enjoyed the view for a bit.

Once Cas was done cleaning the counter he glanced over at Dean and blushed. “Hello, Dean.What’ on your mind?”

“You,” Dean purred. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Cas. He plastered his chest against the catboy’s back and licked the shell of his ear. Cas shivered and melted into Dean. The hunter sneaked a hand in between their bodies to lift up Cas’ skirt.

“You’re not wearing any panties,” Dean groaned. His cock twitched in interest and he growled softly.

“I know you.” Cas wiggled his butt. “That’s why I prepared myself.” He smirked.

Dean’s eyes widened. He lifted the skirt all the way up and his breath hitched when he saw the rose-colored butt plug. “You naughty kitty.” He pushed in the butt plug and grinned at the noise Cas made. He played around with the plug to pull more sounds out of Cas. He grew impatient and pulled it out. He placed it on the counter and inspected Cas’ puffy hole. “So hot, babe.”

Cas leaned heavily against the counter when his legs started to shake. Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the metal zipper. He shoved both his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He spread Cas’ legs with his knee while stroking his thick cock. He groaned and squeezed the head of his cock. Pre-cum was already staining Cas’ maid outfit. The catboy was going to be pissed which made Dean chuckle huskily.

“Look at you. You look so hot, baby.” Dean’s sonorous and deep voice never failed to turn Cas on. His nails scraped against the tile as he panted.

Dean nudged his head against Cas’ hole and pushed inside slowly. The tight heat surrounding his cock made both of them groan. He gripped Cas’ hips through the fabric and kept pushing in until his hips rested against Cas’ ass. Cas dropped his head against the counter and let out a huff of breath. Dean gripped the fabric of the dress to pull the catboy on his cock when he snapped his hips forward.

“Oh, Dean!” Cas thrashed against Dean’s hold and his tail wrapped around the man’s leg. His ears flattened against his head and he mewled.

Dean gripped the fabric tightly while his other hand gripped Cas’ hair. A shiver went through Cas and he moaned loudly when Dean started to move again. Slick was running down Cas’ thighs and his legs shook from the force of Dean’s thrusts. Gasps and moans could be heard throughout the bunker and Dean was glad Sam decided to go to the park for whatever reason.

Cas’ vocabulary was only limited to Dean’s name which he didn’t mind at all. He turned his head and kissed the hunter. He dug his claws into the flesh of Dean’s arms and grinned unapologetically. Dean had recently gotten more marks on his body and not from the creatures thankfully. It was Cas laying his claim as per usual.

Dean moved his mouth to Cas’ neck and lapped at it as his thrusts grew frantic. The heat in the pit of his stomach grew as he thrust in and out of Cas. He bit down on Cas’ shoulder and came with a muffled groan. Cas tensed and spilled cum all over his dress and counter. The orgasm was so tense he slumped on the sticky cum. Dean had to carry him so he wouldn’t fall.

Dean pulled out and sat heavily on a chair with Cas on his lap. The catboy turned around and nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck. “That was amazing as usual.” he giggled.

“I’m glad you think so, babe.” Dean smiled, proud of himself for making Cas feel good in many different ways.


End file.
